1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to roll holding devices and more particularly pertains to a rotatable paper roll holder for rotatably supporting a roll of paper for dispensing of the paper either from over or from under the roll.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of roll holding devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, roll holding devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art roll holding devices include U.S. Pat. No. 5,149,003; U.S. Pat. No. 5,054,676; U.S. Pat. No. 4,373,682; U.S. Pat. No. 4,270,706; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,103,838.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a rotatable paper roll holder for rotatably supporting a roll of paper for dispensing of the paper either from over or from under the roll which includes a mounting means for securing to a support surface, a yoke supporting a spindle upon which a roll of paper can be rotatably positioned, and an adjustable angle coupling means for securing the yoke to the mounting means and for permitting rotation of the yoke about an axis directed orthogonally through the spindle such that the paper roll can be oriented to unroll paper either from over or from under the roll as desired.
In these respects, the rotatable paper roll holder according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of rotatably supporting a roll of paper for dispensing of the paper either from over or from under the roll.